Something New
by Siobhan Masen
Summary: Alice tries to convinces Bella to step out of her normal routine and try something new! Alice, Rosalie and Bella attend a Costume Party at Club Twilight- will Bella be able to let go and try something new?


**A/N: This is my first story so you know the deal, I am going to beg you all to let me know what you liked (or didn't like) and please be gentle. You all remember your first time and it is a way better memory if your partner was gentle and loving! **

**I have outfits on my profile for this story so go and check them out, I had as much fun picking them out as I did writing the story.**

**Standard Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight related, I don't tragically, because I would love it if I did!! I also don't own any pop culture, songs or other fun stuff in this story, sorry, I would share them if I did!**

**Something New**

**Bella's Pov**

I felt my phone vibrate as I was stepping off of the metro. I fished around in my bag and grabbed it out. I knew from the ringtone that Alice had sent a text. I was praying that she was busy or working tonight, otherwise I was going to be roped into some plans that I didn't want to take part in. Alice felt I was staying in a little too much since Jake and I broke up. She didn't realize that I had plenty of work and studying to do. I wasn't breezing through my Master's like I did all my other scholastic endeavors. I had to put some time in to make it worth my while, besides trying to work at the same time, good thing my job at the small publishing company could be done whenever and wherever. That made the job possible, and my bank account says the job is necessary.

I flipped open the phone.

**Beotch**

**Party 2 nite I got the costumes!**

**Call me when u r off of the metro**

**Xxoo**

**Me**

What the fuck Alice? I couldn't believe that the one day this week I didn't need to work or have a study group Alice had promised to attend this stupid costume party. What were we twelve? I was so not into this party, but the wrath of Alice was a hell of a lot harder to deal with than a party for a few hours. So I was rushing home to see what ridiculous costume Alice had for us. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and dialed Rosalie.

"Rose, did you know about this party?" I snarled at her when I heard her pick up, I didn't even bother with pleasantries.

"Bella just deal. You know she is following this new guy Jasper around. She found out he was going to be there so that is why this is so important. And she actually went easy on the costumes. Yours is banging! I can't wait to see you in it." I halted my steps right then, Rosalie and Alice's idea of what was acceptable and what was not in public was far removed from mine.

"Rosalie I swear that if she has me in some booty shake shorts I will kill someone." I meant the threat; too many times I was the fashion victim for Rosalie and Alice to dress up, which usually left me half dressed and my ass hanging out.

"What are you bitching about? I am the one she is setting up with Jasper's friend tonight. I haven't even met Jasper, what if Jasper is an asstard and his friend is even worse? I swear she is on overload. She thinks because she is in love, that we should be as well. So basically quit your bitching and help me escape this big ape when we get there. We will ditch the party and head home to watch movies. Because tonight I feel the need, the need for speed! What do you say?" I did feel bad for Rosalie; she was on the bad end of Alice's blind dates as often as I was.

"Ok, it has been too long since I have seen myself some half dressed Iceman. I will be there in about 20 minutes, do you want coffee?" I knew that if we were going out it required our routine of getting dressed coffee to get us caffeinated up before heading out.

"You know it, see you then." And she hung up.

I stopped off at Java Spot and got the usual for all three of us and headed towards our apartment. Rosalie came and opened the door for me as I was struggling to get my keys out to unlock it.

"Bella, get in here?" Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes at Rosalie and handed her the coffee.

"Alice, all I can say is it better be a great party. This is the only day this week I don't need to work or go to study group. I better not be wearing booty shorts either!" I raised my finger and pointed right at her. She just turned and walked towards her room. She walked to her ancient stereo and turned on some getting dressed music as loud as our bitchy neighbors would allow before complaining. She turned back to me and started dancing. I couldn't be mad at Alice for long and she knew that, and used it to her advantage very well. She had been my best friend for over 18 years. Rosalie joined our twosome three years later, and we have been inseparable since then.

"Bella, I have your costume laid out on your bed. We will all be wearing wigs so no hair time tonight, just make up. Go get dressed." She dismissed me with a small hand wave.

I walked into my bedroom and surveyed the outfit laying on my bed. The wig and wings were cute, but holy hell the bitch had me in booty skirt and stripped thigh high's again. I would need to shave off all my pubes to keep them from showing this damn thing was so short. I stormed back to Alice's room.

"You promised." I yelled over her music.

"Bella, come on you have the best ass of the three of us and you refuse to show it off. I put some boy shorts in there for you to wear under it. It won't show that much. Besides with your new tan you will be stunning! Just give it a chance, please for me. You know Jasper is going to be at this party and I am dying to spend some time with him. Try something new, please for me." She pleaded. She did have a huge thing for this Jasper; he was all she talked about for the last month.

Alice was a personal shopper and Jasper came in to buy some suits for work. He just landed his first real job and needed some real work clothes to wear. Well Alice was in heaven, spending other people's money and spending the afternoon with him. I did hope that he was different from the last guy that Alice fell in love with to find him fucking some other woman in the back room of the club. She was nicer than I was, I would have killed him then and buried his body in about twenty different locations throughout the city.

I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to bring myself back into the present. I looked at her pleading eyes and turned to Rosalie. Rosalie just mouthed the words 'she set me up with his friend' and I turned to go back to my room. I would wear whatever because I felt like I was coming out ahead on this deal.

I started the shower and when the water was the right temperature I climbed in. I washed my hair, and then shaved my legs and gave my little pus a nice trim. I wanted her to be in tip top shape in case made an appearance tonight, not that I was hoping for it, but it had been several months since I broke it off with Jake. A girl does have needs, you know? I dried off, rubbed myself down with lotion and walked into my room begin getting dressed.

I put on the black lace boy shorts, pulled the skirt up to my waist. I unlaced the red corset and held it up to my chest; I walked into Rosalie's room and turned my back to her. She took the black satin tie and began lacing it up. She laced it up completely and pulled it snug so my breast would provide lots cleavage at the top.

I left Rose's room and walked towards Alice's bathroom. I sat dutifully and waited for her to begin applying my makeup. She applied dark black eyeliner to the corners of my eyes and then a small line of red eyeliner, where the hell she found red eyeliner who knows. She dusted my chest and neck with red glitter and then applied blood red lip stick on my lips.

I put my stripped thigh hi's and my shoes on. I hooked my necklace and then snapped my black wrist cuff on. I was ready to hit this party, tonight was about trying something new.

I met Alice and Rosalie in the kitchen for our usual pre party shot. Alice poured the tequila and we each waited for the salute to come to us. Finally Rosalie said "To tonight not sucking!" and we all laughed.

"To tonight not sucking!" We all said and threw back the shots.

We arrived at Twilight and found a line that wrapped around the building. Rosalie looked nervous and Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. She was having a hard time parking the Porsche she was so excited.

We walked up to the bouncer and Alice stepped forward.

"I believe we are on the list, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Bella Swan." She batted her eyes at the large bouncer just for good measure. She used her contacts from work and got us into all the happening clubs and parties, sort of a 'you-scratch-my-back-I'll-scratch-yours-type-of-situation'.

"Yes, you are Ms. Brandon, but I would have let you in anyway. Enjoy your night." He flirted right back with her. We walked past him and into the club. The place was full and it was only 9pm. I was sure there was going to be plenty of disappointed people outside tonight; there was no way even a third of them were getting in here tonight.

Rosalie tugged on my arm and pulled me towards the bar. Alice went off in search of Jasper.

"What would you lovely ladies like tonight?" The bartender asked us.

"A Dirty Martini for me, and a Margarita for her, please." She cooed to him.

He stalked off to make the drinks and returned shortly with both drinks. We took our drinks and went in search of Alice. We found her cuddled up in a booth with a gorgeous man. He was dressed as an old fashioned Marshall of the Wild West. He had a cowboy hat, long leather duster jacket, gun belt, and tight fitting jeans. He finished his look off with cowboy boots, and it looked perfectly at home on him. He looked at her with the same devotion as she looked at him with. That moved him up a few notches in my book; anyone who treated Alice great couldn't be all that bad.

Alice jumped up to greet us. The man I assumed to be Jasper stood after her.

"Bella, Rosalie I want you to meet Jasper Whitlock." Her eyes danced with joy and expectation.

He held his hand out and I reached for it first, he took my hand and gently kissed the knuckles. A move you only saw in old westerns, but it made my knees buckle.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so many good things from Alice I feel like I know you already. And you must be Rosalie, great costumes. If only half of the people in here were as original, I think I have seen ten Lady Gaga's alone. That isn't counting all of the Pink's running around here."

He took Rosalie's hand and gave her a kiss as well. "I am sorry that my friends aren't here yet. Emmett should be here shortly he was held up in traffic and Edward will be along later. His shift ran long at the hospital. Won't you all join me until they arrive, can I get you any drinks?"

Wow a real gentleman, exactly what Alice needed. He spoke in a slow, fluid pattern, and man that sexy southern drawl. He might just be the calm to Alice's storm; I could see how they would complement each other well.

Rosalie started towards the dance floor, "No thanks we are going to dance a little before everyone else joins us, Alice you staying?" She knew full well that unless Jasper came to dance there was no way Alice was joining us. She nodded her decline and we stumbled off.

The dance floor was packed, sweaty drunk bodies pressed up against each other all dancing out their worries that the week has left them with. Rosalie and I made our way to the far corner and had a semi clear spot to dance in; we turned towards each other trying to let the guys know that we weren't interested. That usually didn't work with Rosalie around, her beautiful body and blonde hair pulled them in by the truck loads.

Pink's 'So what' just came on and we both were having fun, dancing close to each other and not paying attention to the others around us. When a guy stepped up behind Rosalie and began dancing up against her. She stepped forward and we shifted away from the intruder. He just followed us; Rosalie turned towards him and leaned in to try to talk to him over the music.

"Thanks for the offer, but we are here together and I don't want to hurt her feelings by dancing with you, if you know what I mean." She gave me a wicked smile over her shoulder.

"No problem babe I can handle both of you, bring it on." He slurred at us and a smile took over his distorted face.

"Listen I tried to be nice, but you couldn't have that could you? So now I am going to tell you plain, BACK THE FUCK OFF NOW!" Rosalie was able to handle herself but it always made me unsure when we were surrounded like this. She gave our drunken visitor a slight shove.

"Hey Bitch, what's your problem, you too tough to take a little love from a real man?" He staggered back the few steps to us.

"You need a little help with this one?" The widest man I have ever seen asked Rosalie. She stood staring at our Good Samaritan with her mouth dropped open. He leaned in close and whispered "I'm Emmett, Jasper's friend." And flashed the most amazing smile I had ever seen. I had a feeling we weren't leaving the party anytime soon.

Emmett waited patiently for a response but Rosalie and I were too dumb struck to offer one, so he took control of the situation for us. He turned to our unwelcomed friend grabbed him by the collar and began to force him towards the exit. They had a heated exchange as they walked but we weren't able to hear it over the music and crowd. Emmett returned by himself, he approached Rosalie.

"I'm sorry about that, are you ok?" He leaned in close to her to speak.

"I'm fine; I could have taken care of it myself, but thank you for your intervention." Rosalie responded, I was amazed, usually Rosalie didn't allow this kind of behavior on her behalf. It usually pissed her off even more to have a man assume that she was incapable of taking care of herself, but tonight she was allowing and very thankful for the intervention.

He took her hand and led her back to the table. She had that sick, 'I'm in total love with you' look already and she only met him four minutes ago. What the hell, now I was left waiting to see if Edward was the ugly, nerdy friend that they felt sorry for. Because Jasper and Emmett had the goods, great bodies, good hair, nice muscles, and beautiful faces. Edward had to be as ugly as homemade sin, why me? Why didn't I say no, now there was no way Rosalie or Alice were taking pity on me that I had a date with the ugly one and help me escape early, shit. So much for trying something new, now I was going to pay for allowing Alice to talk me into this shit.

I drank a few too many drinks trying to prepare myself for Edward's arrival. I was convinced that he was ugly, and I would be stuck with him. So I ordered another from the bartender and waited for him to mix it for me.

I turned to see the most beautiful face on the planet sitting about three barstools down from me. He was holding a full Heineken in his hands and trying to look around casually for whomever he was missing. I looked away quickly, sure that he was here with someone, a female someone and he was looking for her.

We made eye contact as the bartender handed me my drink and I slipped him his tip. I picked up my drink and saluted the Sex god three stools down from me and turned to walk away. I knew there was no way he was alone so I left before I could make a fool of myself.

I sat at the table with the two suddenly in love couples and by this point I had drank a lot more than I usually have. Jasper and Alice decided to go and dance, Emmett and Rosalie also joined them. I decided to sit this one out because I wasn't sure I should trust my brain to tell my feet what to do. I leaned my head back on the booth and prayed that Alice and Rosalie took pity on me.

I could hear the group approaching, and I cringed. Alice was especially excited again, and that scared me even more. I just wanted to leave before Edward got here and hope fully save myself. The crowd parted and sure enough there was an extra body, great Edward was here and there was no escape now. I groaned and leaned my head forward on the table.

I felt him slide into the booth beside me, he leaned towards me and whispered "I will help you make your escape in 20 minutes, if I stay any less than that Jasper will ride my ass for not staying, deal?"

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all; at least he was sensible about this.

I slowly picked my head up and turned to greet him. I extended my hand and slowly our eyes met. Recognition kicked in and my mouth fell open. Alice and Rosalie squealed in the background and all other sound ceased to exist.

A slow lazy grin settled on his face and I noticed how inviting his lips are, truly a work of art.

"Bella it a pleasure to meet you, I'm Edward Masen, Jasper's friend, sorry I am so late it was a busy night." He took my hand and shook it, and I felt the warm calloused hands that instantly caused a warm glow to life in the pit of my stomach. The ache started as soon as he pulled his hand away. He slid a little closer and leaned into me again, thank god for loud club music.

"Sorry about the set up, I tried to get out of this but Jasper wouldn't have any of that shit. I hope you don't mind, I am glad to see him happy with Alice. She seems to be great for him. He has talked about her for weeks now, I am glad they get the chance to hang out." He seemed embarrassed about being here. I decided that I wasn't going to be anybody's pity date.

"Look asshole you can go, don't stay on my account, I got my big girl panties on, I can handle it." I placed my hand in the middle of his chest and tried to push past him in the booth, but he was stronger than he looked, so he didn't budge at all. I was sure that was the extra alcohol talking but I couldn't help it, I sat back down and waited until he decided that he was ready to move.

He placed a hand on my arm and began to speak to me. "Bella I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that I was trying to save you. I was going to give you an out if you didn't want to be here. I wasn't sure if I wanted to come but I am glad that I did now. I am sorry, I.. shit I am such asshole." He sighed and his shoulders slumped. He began to slide out of the booth.

I reached out to him and stopped him. "I guess we both came in here with our own expectations and didn't wait to see what the real story was. I'm sorry, why don't we start over? I'm Bella Swan, how are you?" I reached my hand out to him.

"It's my pleasure Bella, I'm Edward Masen. Do you want to dance?" He asked as he began to pull himself and me along with him towards the dance floor.

**Edward's POV**

I walked to my car, dead tired and really not feeling this costume party, good thing I could go as a Doctor and not have to bother with a silly costume. I did want a beer and there were none at my apartment so maybe I would stay a few minutes. I texted Emmett to see if he was at the club yet and if so what was I walking into.

**Em-**

**Please tell me they are easy on the eyes!!**

**E**

I tapped the key lock button on my phone and started my car. I loved my new car; I thought it was as sexy as you could get with metal in mind, an Audi R8 in Midnight Blue. I felt the cars power vibrate in the driver's seat when I pushed the clutch in and pushed it in first gear and sped off towards the club.

A few minutes later Emmett responded to my text, I wasn't sure if the delay was good or bad. I tapped the screen and it showed me the new text message.

**Eddie**

**Hurry I think Im in luv!**

**Em**

Well at least one was good looking and Emmett had already taken her, so I could only cross my fingers. Usually there is one ugly step sister and I had the feeling by being the late comer she was now my date. Oh well at least I got a beer and then I could beg off and go home to sleep. Jasper always understood the long hours I worked.

I pulled up to the club and pulled up for valet to park the car. I grabbed my stethoscope and stepped out and gave the usual warning stare that every guy understands to mean 'scratch it and I kill you' and walked towards the bouncer.

"Edward Masen, guest of Jasper Whitlock." I offered.

He nodded and opened the door, and I walked into the loud, dark, smoky club. Jasper better appreciate this, the things you will do for a friend.

I immediately went to the bar and sat on a stool, when the bartender approached I asked for a Heineken. He sat it down in front of me and I slipped him enough for the beer and a tip.

I glanced around the room trying to find Jasper in this mess of people. I was hoping that him or Emmett were dancing, being as tall as they were sometimes it is easy to spot them on the dance floor. I scanned the dance floor and no such luck.

I felt the weird feeling you get when someone is staring at you so I looked around again, this time closer to me. I noticed her at the far left end of the bar, damn she was beautiful. She had a heart shaped face with large brown eyes, big beautiful suck-able lips that were painted blood red. Her hair was hidden under this short black and white wig with small amount of red at the crown. She wore the shortest skirt in the history of skirts with a large amount of tan thigh peeking out between the skirt and her black and white striped thigh high socks.

I was sure my mouth was standing open as I held my beer half way to my mouth. I did the only thing a man could do I started scanning the dance floor again, trying to look like I wasn't perving on her.

When I glanced back in her direction she was gone. I stood up and started walking towards the perimeter of the room where the booths were placed; maybe they were in a booth. I was about half way around the room when I saw Emmett stand up and lead a stunning blonde out on to the dance floor, followed by Jasper and whom I assumed to be Alice. I headed towards them. I was stopped by a tight grip on my forearm.

"I think I need a doctor's attention, could you help me?" She giggled and leaned in close to me. She reeked of alcohol. I was sure she was way past her limit, and wouldn't remember any help I gave her.

I decided to play it cool, "Sure would you like me to call you a cab?" I asked with all of the skills of an award winning actor.

"Asshole" She spat and walked or rather tripped away from me. I shrugged to her friend and turned to walk away.

I saw Emmett walking back towards the booths so I followed. When I reached Jasper I tapped him on the shoulder and asked "May I have a dance with your beautiful date here?"

He chuckled and grabbed me into a big hug and clapped me on the back. He stepped back and pulled Alice close to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Edward Masen, Alice Brandon, Alice, Edward. It's about time you got here; I thought you were ditching us."

I turned to Alice and shook her hand; she was looking me over while Jasper talked to me. I saw her out of the corner of my eye; she must be sizing me up for her friend. I smiled my most sincere smile and hoped it was enough.

Emmett and Rosalie noticed that Jasper and Alice were no longer with them and they returned to see what the holdup was. Emmett threw out his fist for a knuckle bump, and I responded with my own knuckles. He introduced Rosalie and I took her hand and shook it. She sized me up in a more obvious way, and gave a small smile when she reached my face again. I wasn't sure if I passed or if she was just drunk.

They all turned back for the booth and filed in. Rosalie slid in first, Emmett next, Jasper and then Alice, that left no more room. I moved over to the other open end of the booth, beside the other unknown partier. She had her head down on the table and all I could see was a mass of long dark curls, her tell tale wig thrown into the middle of the large table. She stiffened when she felt me slide in beside her, guessing my identity.

"I will help you make your escape in 20 minutes, any less than that and Jasper will ride my ass for not staying, deal?" I was hoping I was coming across correctly; she seemed less into this than I was. I wanted her to know that I wouldn't force anything on her.

She slowly raised her head up and scanned the other occupants of the booth and then turned to look at me. I was stunned, she was the beautiful angel at the bar looking me over, and she was even more beautiful up close. I spoke before my voice and all other conscious thought left me. "Bella it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Edward Masen, Jasper's friend, sorry I am so late it was a busy night." I raised my hand to offer it to her, and she took my hand in hers. It was pure silk, her skin was so soft.

I noticed that she had on a red corset and it showed off her perfect collar bones and long graceful neck. I longed to lean in and brush my lips along those collar bones and follow her neck up.

I leaned in slightly before I could stop myself so I leaned in further and spoke quietly to her to cover up my mistake. "Sorry about the set up, I tried to get out of this but Jasper wouldn't have any of that shit. I hope you don't mind, I am glad to see him happy with Alice. She seems to be great for him. He has talked about her for weeks now, I am glad they get the chance to hang out."

Her face tensed and she leaned away from me quickly. She looked pissed off, what did I say; all I could think about was how wonderful she smelled. I wasn't sure what came out of my mouth so I wasn't sure how to fix whatever I said.

She placed her hand in my chest and began pushing. "Look asshole you can go, don't stay on my account, I got my big girl panties on, and I can handle it."

Oh shit, I guess I needed to fix this fast or she was out of here and there was no way I was going to get to know her if she left here pissed off at me. Think and think fast, you are supposed to be good under pressure well here is pressure and she is trying to leave you.

I placed my hand over hers and began to rub small circles on her wrist. I decided that honesty was the best policy. "Bella I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I was trying to save you. I was going to give you an out if you didn't want to be here. I wasn't sure if I wanted to come but I am glad that I did now. I am sorry, I.. shit I am such asshole." I slid out of the booth and before I could stand up to make room for her she grabbed my arm.

"I guess we both came in here with our own expectations and didn't wait to see what the real story was. I'm sorry, why don't we start over? I'm Bella Swan, how are you?" She smiled at me and I sat back down beside her. She reached her hand out again and I shook it.

"It's my pleasure Bella, I'm Edward Masen. Do you want to dance?" I turned her hand in mine and began pulling her from the booth towards the dance floor. I wanted to be closer to her and see her move her beautiful body.

I stopped when we reached the middle of the dance floor and turned to Bella. I pulled her close to me and we began moving to the music. She felt even better than I thought she would in my arms. I needed to have her closer to me, so I pulled her in and began whispering into her ear. Hoping that was a good cover for our close proximity.

"So Bella tell me about yourself." I hoped that I came across in the right amounts of sexy and not creepy.

"I live here in Seattle, I am currently in the middle of my Master's degree and I work for a small publishing company. I help edit books and provide feedback to the authors. I have lived in Washington for a while and I have been friends with Rose and Alice most of my life. I guess that is all there is to tell." And she bit her bottom lip between her perfect teeth. I had to stop myself from leaning in and kissing her until she let her lip go and I could suck it into my mouth to taste her. I let out a small groan.

"What about you Edward, what's your story?" She asked as she looked up at me from under her long eyelashes. I was hooked, that quick, she was beautiful in a pure form. She wasn't over done, she was a natural beauty.

"Well I am in my second year of residency at Seattle Grace hospital. I work terrible hours and I sleep very little. I have lived here for about 6 years now and I have also been best friends with Em and Jazz since we were in grade school, actually first grade." She moved her hand up on my chest and I hoped she couldn't feel my heart pounding in my chest.

We talked and danced for who knows how long. Time had little meaning when I was looking in Bella's eyes. We finally decided to go back to the booth and get another drink.

Emmett and Rosalie were gone when we got there, but Jasper and Alice were curled up together talking.

"Hey Edward I thought you two took off, we haven't seen you for several hours." Jasper raised his eyebrow at me as he spoke.

"No we were just dancing and getting to know one another. Where is Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked.

"They left about 20 minutes after you got here, something about having to get up early and Emmett offered Rosalie a ride home. Then Alice got a text saying don't wait up for her so I take it they decided to stay up late and not worry about tomorrow. Speaking of which I was thinking of taking off myself, since I rode with some of the guys from work, Alice was going to give me a ride home. Do you think you could give Bella a ride home for me?" Man he was not subtle at all.

"If that is ok with Bella I would be glad to." I turned to look at her and she was biting her lower lip in between her teeth again. Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the booth.

"We are going to use the ladies room to powder our noses, we will be right back." Alice said sweetly as she drug Bella off towards the bathrooms.

I looked at Jasper and he just shrugged his shoulders at me. I smirked at him, I knew exactly how the conversation would go, something like this 'Bella I need to get laid, please ride home with Edward so I can jump Jasper's bones' and being the good girlfriend she is she will give in and allow me to drive her home. Which played into my plan exactly, because I would like a little alone time with Bella myself, I wasn't sure if she was a 'go all the way on the first time we meet girl', but I was hoping she was. All of her tanned soft skin I had been touching and smelling all night was enough to push any man over the edge.

Bella and Alice showed back up and Alice motioned to Jasper. She had apparently gotten Bella to see her side of the story, so Jasper rose and gave Bella a small hug goodbye. Bella then turned to Alice and they hugged and whispered something to each other, when Alice released Bella I turned to her and gave her a small hug as well.

"It was nice to meet you Alice, thanks for the great evening. I am glad I came." I was genuinely happy at how this evening turned out. How could I not be, each of us had ended up with three smoking hot women and they all three appeared happy to be with us.

Jasper clapped me on the back and said "Breakfast as usual tomorrow morning?" I nodded and they walked off.

Bella was still standing so I asked her "Are you ready to go?"She nodded. I took her hand and lead her towards the door.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I grabbed it quickly. I was praying that it wasn't the hospital, I had worked my required 24 hours and there was no way I was leaving Bella to go back to that hell hole tonight.

I unlocked the screen and tapped it to show me the text, it was from Jasper.

**E**

**We are heading back to A's, any chance you could talk B into going home with you?**

**Let me know, if the coast is clear.**

**J **

I turned to hand the slip to the valet and wait for my car to be brought around. Bella shivered and I was sorry that I didn't wear my jacket or even a lab coat for her to put on. I really wanted her covered up anyway, all those valets looking her over was just about to push me over the edge. I stepped closer and rubbed my hands up and down her arms. "Are you cold?" I asked her.

"Yeah, this seemed like a great idea earlier but not so much now." She motioned towards the costume and then chuckled.

I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. I took the opportunity when she huddled close to my chest to lean in and smell her hair. It smelled exactly like I imagined the sun would smell when it warms your skin.

The valet arrived with my car and I opened the door for Bella to climb in. She looked amazing climbing into my car with her long legs, short skirt and those high heels. I couldn't take my eyes off of that small amount of thigh showing between her skirt and thigh highs. I walked around the car, handed the valet his tip and slid in beside Bella. I buckled my seat belt and slid the car in gear.

As we left Twilight's parking lot I cleared my throat and turned to ask Bella the important question. "Bella I got a text from Jasper, he would like to go back to your apartment with Alice and wants to know if you will be home tonight? I can take you home or you are welcome to stay at my place with me. I have a guest room that has only been used once, so you will have a comfortable place to sleep." I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, hoping that came out right. I sat anxiously waiting; I really wanted Bella to come home with me. I would love for us to end up in my bed, but even if that didn't happen I wasn't ready for this night to end with her.

"Hell no I don't want to go home if they are heading there, Alice is fucking loud and she likes it for hours. I won't get any sleep if we head over there so I guess your place wins." I threw my head back and laughed out loud at Bella's honesty and her words. When the word fuck came out of her mouth I knew that I wanted to hear her say that again. It made my dick hard instantly and I wanted to make her say that just before she came, and soon.

I grabbed my phone up from the console and tapped out a quick text to Jasper.

**J**

**Bella is staying with me, we'll see how this goes,**

**Alice likes it loud and for hours, go get her!**

**E**

It was hard concentrating on driving with Bella and all the skin that was exposed in my car. I felt like my dick was going to explode and my head was swimming. I couldn't wait to get back to my place and take her inside and hopefully to bed.

I reached over and ran the back of my fingers over her cheek and down her neck. She leaned in to my fingers. "Bella have I told you how beautiful you are, if I didn't I am sorry."

"No big surprise for you to say that tonight, I am dressed like a slutty angel." She laughed nervously. "I usually don't dress like this, I think Alice was trying to help me out but sometimes I wish she would leave me alone." She appeared embarrassed by her costume now that we were alone.

"Bella don't be silly you are beautiful and it has nothing to do with that costume. Sure it helps me see how sexy your body is, but you are beautiful without any of the help that so many women need now days." I was honest with her; she was beautiful in every way.

"Edward, I uh, umm, thanks." She replied.

I would have given any amount of money in the world to know what she was thinking right now. To know how she felt about me. Were we moving too fast? I wanted more with Bella not just a night of pleasure, although I am sure that any night spent with her would give me just that, lots and lots of pleasure.

I was saved from anymore awkward conversations as I pulled into the parking garage of my building. I parked in my space and came around to open Bella's door. I took her hand and helped her out of the car and I was rewarded with a peek at her black lacy boy shorts. Sure I had been peeking at them all night from behind her, but now I was able to see the front. I wanted to drop down on my knees and bury my head in her lace encased pussy, right here in the parking garage. I was hard again, and that shit was hard to hide in scrubs.

I took her hand and led her into the elevator with me. When the doors closed I turned to her and placed my hand on her face, fanning it out so that it covered her cheek and down her neck. I wanted to touch as much of her as possible. I leaned in to whisper into her ear "Bella can I kiss you?"

She nodded at me and bit her lip in between her teeth again. I was finally going to get my fantasy. I leaned in and slowly stroked my thumb across her imprisoned lip. I gently tugged downward on her lip until she released it and when she did I stepped forward and sucked it into my mouth. She opened her mouth for me and moaned the sexiest moan from deep in her throat. She stepped closer to me and wrapped her hands around my neck. Her body was pressing against me from our knees on up. I moved my hand from her cheek down to her waist. I could feel her warm skin in the small sliver that was exposed between her skirt and her top; it was more than I could take right then. I pulled my mouth away from her and kissed down her neck, rubbing small circles on her perfect waist.

The elevator bell rang signaling that we had arrived on my floor. I pulled away from Bella and took her hand in mine as we exited the elevator. We walked down the short hallway to my apartment in silence. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye to make sure I hadn't freaked her out. She had a happy smile on her face so I assumed she was fine.

When we reached my door I pulled out my key and opened it and motioned her in first. I walked through the door and placed my keys on the hall table where they always go, and slipped my shoes off. Bella followed my lead and reached down to take her heels off. I grabbed her hand to stop her. "You don't have to do that, I just take off the ones that I have worn around the hospital. I can't stand the idea of walking bare footed around on the same floor I walked on with these shoes, you know?"

She placed her hand on my shoulder for support and said "It's ok, I want to. I have been wearing these things for too many hours; it will feel great to have them off." She pulled them both off and placed them on the floor beside my old hospital sneakers. They looked real good on my floor.

"You hungry?" I asked her trying to distract myself and not take her against the wall in my foyer. I'm sure that would be hot, but not the impression I wanted to make with Bella.

"No, I am good. We had some fried greasy food before we got to the club and a few appetizers while we were at the club waiting for you, but you can eat if you want to, don't let me stop you." She followed me through the apartment. I was shutting all the blinds. She would stop to look at things here or there, usually pictures I had displayed. I love taking pictures and I had lots of them around to remind me why I was taking on this crazy lifestyle I had now. So later when it mattered I could dictate my schedule and enjoy more of my life.

I ended in the living room and I sat down on the couch, and she sat facing me. She tried to tuck the short skirt around her legs, but it just wasn't long enough to cover her.

"Would you like a t shirt and some boxers to sleep in?" She nodded and I headed off to my room to get her something to sleep in. I was disappointed that she would be wearing anything, but I held that in. I stopped at my dresser and opened the top drawer; I pulled out a pair of boxer shorts, opened the second drawer and pulled out a t shirt, and then opened the next drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats for me. I turned to walk back into the living room to give the clothes to Bella to find her standing against the door frame watching me.

I handed her the clothes and turned to walk into my bathroom. I turned on the light and left the door open. I pulled my scrub top over my head and threw it in the hamper; I pulled the string that held the bottoms up and looked up to meet Bella's eyes. She moved into my room and sat down on the bed. She held my gaze without looking away or embarrassed, so I pushed the scrubs down and stepped out of them. I pulled my socks off and threw all the clothes in the hamper, and closed it. I stepped back into the sweats and walked back out to my room, turning out the bathroom light.

That left the bedroom in partial shadows because I had not bothered to turn a light on when I went in, the hall light was enough for me. Now I was glad that I left it off, seeing Bella in the dim hall light was so perfect. I sat down on the bed beside her, and took in a deep breath.

"Bella, I am going to be honest with you, ok? I want to undress you and climb into this bed and make love for hours to you. But I need to know that is ok with you, I know this is moving kind of fast and if you want to slow it down now is the time. Because I am only human and once you get in this bed I am not going to be strong enough to let you go, so you have to tell me what you want here." I looked deep into her eyes waiting to see the doubt or fear; instead I saw excitement and joy. She gave a slight nod to me.

"Bella is that a yes, you got to say it out loud for me, so there is no confusion." I pleaded with my words and my eyes, hoping she was just as caught up as I was.

"Yes Edward." My name came out as a moan from her mouth and I reached over and pulled her in for another hard kiss, how could someone I knew for only a few hours get under my skin so easily? I needed her more than I have ever needed anyone, usually girls threw themselves at me and I enjoyed them and never looked back. Don't get me wrong I wasn't jumping in bed with every woman I saw, either way none of them affected me the way Bella did. I couldn't leave this room right now if it was on fire, falling in around us or any other natural disaster was occurring. All I could do right now is enjoy the feel of Bella under my fingertips, under my mouth and against my skin. Just Bella she is all that exists right now.

**Bella's POV **

I saw Edward reach for his phone and read a text message, smiling briefly and sliding it back in to his pocket. He didn't comment on the text so I assumed that it was from work.

I shivered slightly, trying to hide my skin and the chills that the night air had left there. Edward walked over to me "Are you cold?" He asked and began rubbing his hands up and down my arms trying to warm them. He didn't have a coat to offer so I guess he was doing everything he could to help. I couldn't wait for the car to arrive, first to see what kind of car he drove, second because it will get me out of this cold air, and lastly to get me away from these super creepy valets looking me over.

"Yeah, this seemed like a great idea earlier but not so much now." I motioned towards the costume and then chuckled.

When the valet pulled up with the most beautiful Audi R8 I wanted to drop down on the seat, throw my legs open and begin stroking my pussy for Edward. I was so wet and I needed some relief, it was hard on us women when we suffered from sexual frustration, we weren't immune to that like guys though we were.

I slid into the car when Edward opened the door for me, making sure that my skirt slid up a little higher for him to see more of my thighs, I noticed his eyes drifting there often during the course of the evening, I was pretty sure that he wanted to see more of them.

He buckled his seat belt and cleared his throat and turned to face me. "Bella I got a text from Jasper, he would like to go back to your apartment with Alice and wants to know if you will be home tonight? I can take you home or you are welcome to stay at my place with me. I have a guest room that has only been used once, so you will have a comfortable place to sleep."

I had to forcefully restrain myself from giving a fist pump in the air, I would play a little hard to get but oh yes I wanted to end up in Edward Masen's apartment tonight and hopefully in his bed.

"Hell no I don't want to go home if they are heading there, Alice is fucking loud and she likes it for hours. I won't get any sleep if we head over there so I guess your place wins." I wanted him to know I was used to using and hearing words like fuck often. So he would know that I liked a good hard fuck against the wall and dirty talk while he was giving it to me. Please tell me the good Doctor could talk dirty, please.

He threw his head back and laughed a sexy throaty laugh at my comment, I am sure he has had to live with at least one 'loud sex' roommate somewhere along the way. So he should understand, Alice and Jasper would keep me up for hours and I didn't want to listen to anyone else getting good sex if I wasn't so Edward's place it was.

He grabbed his phone and tapped out a quick text to Jasper I assume because he never asked for directions to my place.

He reached over and ran the back of his fingers over my cheek and down my neck. I leaned in to his fingers; he hand felt so warm and caused shivers to run down my spine. "Bella have I told you how beautiful you are, if I didn't I am sorry." He whispered to me.

"No big surprise for you to say that tonight, I am dressed like a slutty angel." I laughed nervously. "I usually don't dress like this, I think Alice was trying to help me out but sometimes I wish she would leave me alone." I was embarrassed by my costume now that we were alone, I didn't want him to think that I was some kind of a slut that went out half dressed and tried to hook up with the first guy she could.

"Bella don't be silly you are beautiful and it has nothing to do with that costume. Sure it helps me see how sexy your body is, but you are beautiful without any of the help that so many women need now days." I think I just came in my underwear without the first touch from Edward at all. How did he have this power over me, I am sure this will be a problem when I can think straight, but now I just wanted to feel him pressing into me.

"Edward, I uh, umm, thanks." That was the only coherent thought I could force out of my brain.

He turned into the parking garage of his building and parked in a spot close to the elevator. He got out and came to open my door; he extended his hand and helped me out of the car. I rewarded him with a small peek at my black lacy boy shorts and my wet pussy below them. I felt his hands trace the lace edge across my ass earlier when we were on the dance floor; I closed my eyes and imagined him removing them with his teeth.

I followed him to the elevator and when the doors closed he leaned in towards me. I could feel his breath on my cheek, while his other hand was splayed open covering my cheek and down to my neck.

Just his touch alone was making me lightheaded. He leaned in again to whisper into my ear "Bella can I kiss you?"

I nodded and bit my lip between my teeth to keep from moaning out loud. He slowly stroked his thumb across my lip. He gently tugged downward on it until I released it and when I did he stepped forward and sucked it into his mouth. I opened my mouth for him and moaned from deep in my throat right into his mouth. He increased the pressure on my mouth and I stepped closer to him and wrapped my hands around his neck.

Our bodies were pressed against each other causing sparks to ignite all over my body. He moved his hand from my cheek and slid it down to my waist. I could feel his rough hand touching my stomach right between the skimpy skirt and my top; it was more than I could take right then.

My knees went weak and I knew this was definitely going to be the most sexually satisfying experience I had ever had.

He pulled his mouth away and began kissing down my neck, barely missing the spot right behind my ear that causes me to moan every time and all the while he was rubbing small circles on my waist. I was losing consciousness; I felt lightheaded and dizzy from the intense sensations, and I couldn't think at all, thank god he was a doctor and could revive me if I passed out.

I heard the elevator bell ring to signal we had arrived at his floor; he took my hand and led me out into the hallway. I saw his massive erection and was pleased to see he was just as bothered by our elevator encounter as I was. He stopped a few doors down and placed his key in the lock, opened the door and motioned for me to step in. He stopped and removed his tennis shoes at the door and dropped his keys in a dish on the hall table.

I followed in his lead and began reaching for my shoes as well. I felt his hand on my arm to stop me, maybe that was a fantasy of his sex with the heels on. I wasn't opposed to trying it.

"You don't have to do that, I just take off the ones that I have worn around the hospital. I can't stand the idea of walking bare footed around on the same floor I walked on with these shoes, you know?"

I shuddered slightly to think of all the gross stuff he must come across in the hospital.

I placed my hand on his shoulder for support and said "It's ok, I want to. I have been wearing these things for too many hours; it will feel great to have them off." I slid them both off and placed them on the floor beside his worn sneakers. I had to stop myself from giving a little squeal when I saw our shoes together on the floor in his entryway, it was so cheesy but I liked the sight.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"No, I am good. We had some fried greasy food before we got to the club and a few appetizers while we were at the club waiting for you, but you can eat if you want to, don't let me stop you."

I followed him through the apartment trying to see how he lived. Everything was in it's place but not in a cold sterile way, it looked lived in and cozy. He had eclectic furniture pieces but they all went together well, and framed photos all over the house.

I glanced at each of them and was struck by the fun honesty in the faces I saw in there. Many were of him, Emmett and Jasper enjoying camping, hiking, and whitewater rafting. I was struck by the feeling that he was a person that could complete the missing part of my life.

I walked along the back of the large brown sofa, and ran my hand along the cool leather. I could imagine what it would feel like pressed against my stomach as Edward took me from behind; I shook my head to clear my thoughts and come back to the present. I walked around the couch and sat down across from Edward, I tried to cover myself with my nonexistent skirt, but that wasn't working.

"Would you like a t shirt and some boxers to sleep in?" He asked and rose when I nodded at him. I followed him down the hall to his room, he never bothered to turn on the light when he entered and I watched his back ripple as he moved his muscles opening and closing drawers getting me something to sleep in. I leaned against the doorjamb like I had seen Marilyn Monroe do once in a movie, I hoped it was as sexy as she made the move seem.

He turned to walk out of the room and caught my eye. He stopped short and we just stared at each other, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. I could hear his staggered breathing and could feel the sexual tension in the air. It crackled like small bolts of lightning and lit up the air.

He walked over and handed me the clothes and turned to walk into his bathroom. He turned on the light and left the door open. I watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in the hamper; He pulled the string that held the bottoms up and looked up to meet my eyes.

I couldn't look away, I wasn't sure what was happening between us, but whatever it was I wanted it.

I didn't trust my voice so I simply moved to sit on the bed, and watched him push the scrubs down and stepped out of them, and stepped back into the sweats. He had the most amazing underwear, small, black and tight fitting.

He turned out the bathroom light, and stalked towards me. He sat beside me and took a deep breath.

"Bella, I am going to be honest with you, ok? I want to undress you and climb into this bed and make love for hours to you. But I need to know that is ok with you, I know this is moving kind of fast and if you want to slow it down now is the time. Because I am only human and once you get in this bed I am not going to be strong enough to let you go, so you have to tell me what you want here."

I was overwhelmed, never had I been with a man who gave a rat's ass what I wanted; they usually wanted one thing, sex and lots of it. They never cared if they were moving too fast, Edward's thoughtfulness made me want to say yes all the more. I knew he would be a caring sensitive lover and besides I saw his obvious erection earlier. I knew he was going to take me places I had never been before, so I nodded.

"Bella is that a yes, you got to say it out loud for me, so there is no confusion." He pleaded with his eyes and his words. I couldn't say no to him, no matter what he was asking me for, and no matter if this meant a broken heart later. Now was all that mattered and he wanted me right now.

"Yes Edward."

He pulled me in for a kiss, and then he stood up and pulled me with him. He turned my body around to face the door. He dropped to his knees and slowly slid my thigh highs down my legs placing kisses all along the newly exposed flesh. I stepped out of the first thigh high and he repeated the process for the second one. When both were removed he began placing kisses up my legs right to the edge on my skirt, and then he stood up. He pulled my hair over to one shoulder and leaned in to sniff it.

"Bella you smell amazing, what kind of perfume do you wear?" He whispered, his breathe tickling the spots where he placed open mouth kisses.

"None, I do have several kinds of lotion that I use, I can't remember what I used tonight, sorry." I responded, my brain barely able to remember my name at this moment.

His hands slid down the back of the corset I wore and he untied the satin ribbon, and began unlacing it. I held the front to my breasts in preparation for when he had it completely untied. He dropped the ribbon to the floor and slid his hands inside the corset and around to my stomach.

I felt my muscles tighten with the warm sensations his fingertips sent along my skin. He flattened his hands to my skin and slid them up to cup each of my breasts. I let go of the corset and it fell to the floor. I reached up and placed my hands over his, and groaned when he flicked my hard nipples. I threw my head back and held his hands to my sensitive nipples. He twisted and pulled on them stoking the slow building fire in my stomach into a roaring blaze.

His hand left my breasts to pull the skirt past my hips and allowed it to drop down my legs and I stepped out of it and kicked it across the room. He again dropped to his knees and placed kisses along my waist line and down over my lace covered ass. He then pulled them down in a swift motion and kissed me again along the back of my thighs. I could feel the moisture flood to my pussy and I was on fire. I needed his touch in any way he wanted to give it to me, I just needed to feel his skin touching me.

"Bella place your knees up on the bed for me." He whispered right into my ear, his voice low and throaty.

I moved closer and placed each knee on the bed, and Edward's hand ran up the inside of each thigh, stopping right before he reached the spot I wanted to feel him most. He nudged each thigh out a little until I was in the right position and then he dropped to his knees. His height allowed him to be able to reach his face right into my core on his knees and I dropped down onto my forearms trying to see his next move. The anticipation was almost as good as the touches, almost.

He was close enough that I could feel his breath on me and closed my eyes waiting to feel his lips instead. He rewarded my patience, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on my wet outer lips. I gasped and leaded into him. I felt his smile on my sensitive skin and he opened his mouth and licked me with his flat tongue. He started at my clit and licked until he reached my opening and then placed his tongue inside me, deep inside me. I instinctively leaned into him again, and I bit down on the comforter moaning into it. He continued licking me up and down always stopping to apply pressure on my clit, causing it to swell and pulse with desire. His hands spread me open and he licked me again from my clit to my opening. He leaned back and whispered "Don't move". He stood and left the edge of the bed, I heard him moving around in the closet and he returned. He slid his sweat pants and underwear down and dropped back down on to his knees.

I heard the vibrator turn on and felt him place it against my clit. He reached up with his other hand and slid a finger inside me, then added another finger.

"Fuck Edward, oh my god." I bit down on the comforter again to keep from screaming out his name.

I felt the tension building as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

"Bella, come for me baby, you are so tight I need you to be real wet so I can slide in."He leaned forward so I could feel his hard on pressed against my ass while his fingers slid in and out and the vibrator pulsed against my clit. All of the sensations were closing in on me and I felt the pull in my stomach reach out and drag me over the edge.

"EDDWAARD, ahh!" Was the only sound that would escape my lips, it was hard to vocalize the explosion that took place on the inside of me, colors, sounds and sensations were indescribable.

I felt my knees give way and Edward's hand pull me back up. He dropped the vibrator to the floor and stepped in to my still open thighs. His hand traveled down my sweat covered back causing shivers to follow after his hands.

He placed the head of his cock at my entrance and slowly pushed in, inch by exquisite inch he slid in until he was all the way in. I felt my body swell at the feeling of him inside me, more than a sexual feeling, more of a feeling of finding what I never knew I was looking for. I closed my eyes and slid my ass towards him slightly to encourage him to begin the dance between our bodies.

Edward pulled all the way out before pushing back in, each time I felt my body open for him and him pushing on all the right spots with his body.

He reached over and moved my left leg forward a little, and caused my body to tighten on him as he pushed in again. I gasped and felt the room begin to spin. My body pulled me higher and begged for him to continue to push me towards the release I wanted, again.

His hands placed on my ass, he slipped his thumbs down on my outer lips and pulled them open just as he slammed back into me again. That was the last push I needed.

No words this time only sounds came out as I came.

"Oooh, ungh."

"Bella" he whispered into my back as he spilled into me.

He slid out of me and grabbed the blankets and threw them back for us to climb in together. "Stay with me tonight Bella, please." He asked, and I nodded.

He pulled me up to the pillows with him and wrapped his arms around me.

He kissed me on the forehead and whispered "Sleep my love, you deserve it. Sweet Bella sleep."

And I drifted off wrapped in his arms, immediately.

I slept the rest of the night, no dreams, no moving, just deep peaceful sleep.

And I woke up at 9 feeling like I had rested for two days, and not just a few hours.

I twisted to see Edward's face, and he was staring at me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him embarrassed that he was watching me, I knew I talked in my sleep so I was also afraid of what I might have said.

"Just a few minutes, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, what about you, surely you must still be exhausted after a 24 hour shift and then dancing and sex last night. You can go back to sleep if you want I will catch a cab home." I bit my lip hoping he would notice and realize that this was not what I really wanted to do today.

"I have a better idea Bella, why don't we shower and I will drive you home, you can change and I will take you to breakfast with me and the boys. How does that sound?" He threw both hands behind his head and I stared at his muscled chest, unsure if this was a good idea. I didn't want to ruin the tradition; I knew how important our girl traditions were to us three. I contemplated a little too long because Edward started talking again.

"Come on you know Jasper is going to bring Alice, so you two will have something to talk about, us." He laughed and began tickling me.

"Ok, I will go if you stop tickling me. What time are we supposed to meet them there?" I glanced at the clock.

"In about 30 minutes so let's get a move on Bella." And he slapped my bare ass as he jumped up and ran to the shower.

We showered in no time, I had to promise Edward shower sex next time so he would just shower right now. I was jumping up and down on the inside at the possibility of a next time with Edward.

I put on his t shirt and boxers and gathered my clothes from last night. We made our way down to his car, and in no time we were at my apartment. I went in and called for Alice, no answer. She was gone and so was Jasper, no sign of Rosalie either.

Edward followed me into my room and watched me pull out a clean bra and pair of matching underwear. Black lace with pink satin underneath, and the underwear tied on the sides with a pink satin ribbon.

He smiled at these and leaned back on my bed to watch me pull them on. I grabbed a pink t shirt and a pair of simple jean shorts. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and slipped on some flip flops. I brushed my teeth and walked back into the bedroom.

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him up off of the bed.

We locked the front door and left the apartment. We were going to be about 10 minutes late, but all in all not too bad all things considered.

He parked and came around to open my door for me. I took his hand and stepped out of the car, I glanced around the parking lot and didn't see Alice's car and I got nervous. What if I was the only girl here, I didn't want that.

Edward noticed my hesitation and pulled me along. "It will be fine Bella, I promise." He smiled.

"How many other girls have you brought to this breakfast?" I asked him, knowing that I really didn't want to know the answer but I couldn't hold the words in.

He opened the door for the diner and answered "None, you're the first."

I met his eyes and begged the tears to not slip out.

"Bella!" I turned at my name being shouted, and saw Rosalie and Alice both sitting at a table with Jasper and Emmett, all four looking very satisfied and very sleepy.

"Bella Swan, who knew you had it in you, going home with a man on the first date." Alice teased.

"Well if it isn't Beauty and the Beast, want to tell us why the two of you are so late this morning? You know we meet at 10 am sharp, Mr. Masen, why are you late?" Emmett chided Edward as he bumped knuckles in greeting; Edward turned to Jasper to repeat the gesture.

"Because a certain asstard and his beautiful girlfriend left Bella stranded at my house without any clothes to wear this morning, so we had to run by her house to grab her something better than my boxers and t shirt to wear to eat." He smiled a grin that indicated he really wasn't put out by this little inconvience at all. I elbowed him in the ribs, and he grabbed me and pulled me close and kissed my temple.

Alice and Rosalie both noticed the gesture and raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and sat beside Edward. He slid his chair closer to mine and we all ordered breakfast.

After a few hours of eating, laughing, and having a great time Alice suggested we head over to the water park since it was an unseasonable warm day. We all agreed.

I rode back to our apartment with Rosalie and Alice to gather our stuff. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all took separate cars to their apartments to do the same. A little while later all three guys showed up at our apartment in Emmett's jeep. We all piled in and we headed off to the water park.

After a day at the Water Park we all had lots of fun. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were the perfect complement to us girls, strong enough to not get lost, but not so strong that they outshined us either. As a group we were just about perfect.

We were all quiet on the way home, tired from our late night and busy day.

I leaned against Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes, as I drifted off to sleep I had a thought that I just had to ask him then.

"Edward" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes love" He whispered back to me.

"Where did you get a vibrator? They are usually a girl's toy, not many guys have one lying around."

He chuckled and said"Gag gift from Jasper for last year's birthday, first time I have used it I swear!"

"Oh ok, I was wondering." He kissed me on the head and I closed my eyes again.

He gently shook me awake when we arrived at my apartment. We all climbed out of the jeep and headed upstairs. Edward followed me into my bedroom where I dropped my bag of stuff. I turned to walk out and ran right into his chest; he was closer than I thought.

"Bella come back to my place with me again tonight please. I have off tomorrow and then I will work three days straight, and I can't imagine not seeing you tonight and tomorrow. Did you have any plans?"

"No I didn't usually we take it easy on Sunday and just clean, or hang out. I guess I can miss out on that here, if you promise to feed me. Jasper tells me you are a great cook, so you must promise to cook for me."

"Deal, anything you want. Why don't we ask the others to come over for dinner with us?" We sounded like an old married couple already.

We walked back into the living room to see the other two couples snuggled up watching a movie.

"Hey I am going to stay with Edward tonight, but we wanted you all to come and eat dinner with us tomorrow, say about 5, Edward is cooking."

"Dude only if you make that pasta with shrimp and cream sauce." Emmett was suddenly interested in tomorrow's plans.

"Sure, if that is what you want." Edward shrugged.

Jasper and Alice nodded their approval, and I headed off to my room to pack a bag this time for the stay.

No sooner than I stepped foot in my bedroom Rosalie and Alice came thundering in and slammed the door shut.

"Spill it Isabella Marie Swan, you know you have details we want. What the hell, now you and Edward are spending the night together and making dinner for all of us? What the hell happened last night?" Alice squealed.

"Ssshh" Rosalie and I both signaled at the same time.

"Do you want them to hear us in here or what, bet you five bucks they are all listening at the door? Keep it down Alice, now Bella spill it." Rosalie commanded.

"Nothing happened, well actually something, he is amazing. Sex is out of this world and that is not all. He is so thoughtful and caring, so different from all the other guys I have ever been with. This is moving so fast, we just met last night but I feel like I can't breathe when we are apart. When he asked me to stay with him tonight I couldn't say no. Renee always says that means it is a real soul mate when you do things that go against all you have ever done and you don't regret or worry about doing those things. I am not ready to say that we are soul mates yet, but I do know I want to know everything about Edward and spend time trying to find out if we are mean to be, you know."

Rosalie and Alice both had that 'we all in a sappy loving relationship and we are happy about it looks'.

"Now help me find something that will knock his socks off because he made me come several times last night and I want to return the favor tonight."

Packing my bag took way longer than it should, but Rosalie and Alice wanted details and for once I wanted to share them.

With my bags packed and all the goodbyes said Edward and I drove off in my car to his apartment.

We stopped and grabbed some Chinese take out on the way there and ate sitting in the floor of his living room. We laughed and talked for hours, just enjoying each other's company.

When we were finally done with dinner we headed back towards the bedroom. He carried my bag into his bedroom and sat it down on top of his dresser. He turned towards me and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, I have something I want to say to you, but I don't want to scare you so hear me out ok?"

I was already freaked out, how do you start a conversation with that preface and not scare the other party.

"Ok"

"Bella I don't want to put a name to what we have because we haven't been together long enough to pick a name for what we are, but I can tell you this. I have never been this happy with someone else. I can't stand the thought of being away from you; it hurts to think about it. I don't want to scare you away by moving too fast so please just promise me that you will talk to me and we can work through this together. I want to take it one day at a time and do whatever feels right, but I need you with me however you are comfortable with, ok?" He looked down at the floor like a small child that was forced to tell the truth to his parents.

I chuckled and he looks up at me. "Edward I had the same talk with Rose and Ali back at my apartment, using almost the same words. All my other relationships I went step by step for the perfect relationship and guess what they weren't prefect at all, so with this one I want to do what we feel and take any step we want. Who cares if they aren't in the right order? I agree with you, if we talk this through we should be able to work out any kinks in us. I have to admit I was afraid that I was jumping into this 'thing' all by myself and I was afraid that I would get hurt when I found out that you weren't ready for more than a one night thing. I am glad to hear you feel the same way." I pulled him close and he wrapped his arms around me as well.

"Now how about you go back in that closet and pull out all of your toys and let's see if we can try them all out!"

**Edward's POV**

_(Two years in the future)_

"Bella get in here, hurry!" I yelled at her hoping she was home already. I was officially done with med school and residency. I was on my own, no more school! Bella finished her Master's program about two weeks ago and so I felt like we should celebrate.

She didn't know this was so much more than a simple end of school celebration. I wanted to take Bella away on a tour of Europe and while we were there get married. I knew she wanted to see Italy, and I was hoping she wanted to get married there as well.

I had all the travel arrangements planned out and tickets had been purchased. Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett would be joining us as well. I called my parents and Bella's Mom and Step Dad, and her Dad they could all join us once we reached Italy. So everyone that was important would be with us.

I heard the shower running in our bathroom so I walked in and sat down.

"Bella I hope there is room in there for me." I called out to her, hoping I didn't scare her.

"The water is almost cold, you better get in quick." She called back to me.

I shed all my clothes and grabbed the ring out of my pocket, and stepped into the shower.

"Hey baby I am so glad you are here. I was afraid I would be here by myself and I wasn't in the mood for that today. I want to celebrate, can you believe that all the hard work is done and now we get to the easy part?" I asked feeling a little nostalgic knowing that the time to be a real grown up has arrived, in so many ways. I was ready to take the step but that doesn't stop you from feeling like you need to pause before taking it.

She turned to face me and kissed me, I knew that I was making the right choice without any doubts, so I dropped to one knee and opened the ring box.

**The End **

****~~**~~**~~****

**Please review and let me know, again I beg of you to be gentle!**


End file.
